iM A Werewolf
by Guess What Im On Team Delena
Summary: When Scott's Mum finds out he is shipped off to stay with his cousin Carly and his hunter cousin Spencer in Seattle. With him he takes Erica, Stiles, Isaac, Derek, Allison. With the full moon approaching what will Scott do? Possibly some Scott/ Allison, Freddie/Erica, Sam/Isaac and Freddie failing to impress Allison. Please rate and review xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there this is just my second story sorry if it sucks! Anyway this takes place just after night school and just before the full moon, but just pretend Allison has already found out that Scott is a wolf and they are still together. Pretend Scott's mum also knows. Possibly some Scott/ Allison, Freddie/Erica, Sam/Isaac and Freddie failing to impress Allison**

**Carly POV**

Freddie, Sam and I all ran down the stairs of my Seattle apartment after finishing what I must say was a very good episode of iCarly. Want some dinner guys, I asked, definitely my best friend Sam said, what can I say she sure loves her food! Spencer walks out of his room talking on the phone yes sure Melissa we'd love to have them okay good luck bye. Who was that I ask? Just my incredibly hot girlfriend Melissa. We all burst out laughing; Spencer hasn't had a girlfriend for like ever so this is hard to believe. No really man, Sam says who it was. Well, spencer says, you remember your cousin Scott? Yeah, well he's coming to stay with us next week with a few friends of his. "Great," says Sam "Is he hot?" "err I don't remember" I say feeling slightly embarrassed. "Come on guys are we going to the groovy smoothie or not says Freddie, yeah I say you want anything Spencer. Uhh no I gotta finish this sculpture and he points to a piece of junk in the middle of the room, oh my god I say and we walk out the door.

**Scott POV**

Allison knows and I think my life is gonna be over, does she still love me, who would and to top it off so does my mum. "Scott," Allison says, "Why didn't you just tell me, I didn't want to find out because my dad tried to run you over after we left the school." "Look I say I really don't want to talk about this now, I gotta go clear things up with my mum, and I love you." "I love you too says Allison, I don't care your still the same guy." I walk downstairs 'Mum I need to talk to you,' Shes on the phone 'that's fantastic, I can't deal with this anymore I think I need to get rid of him, thanks spence by.' I run back upstairs almost crying, what has she done does she hate me so much that she would hand me over to the hunters, I remember the hunter Spencer, long brown hair brown eyes, he lives in Seattle. My mum knocks on the door 'Scott we need to talk,' "O-Okay I stutter." Scott you are going to Seattle next week for a little while I need some time to adjust to this change. Yes you can take whoever you want your cousin has lots of spare bedrooms." "Okay who am I staying with?' oh yes, scott you are staying with Carly and your cousin Spencer. What Spencer is my cousin?


	2. Chapter 2WELCOME TO SEATTLE

**HEY GUYS I KNOW ITS BEEN A LITTLE WHILE SINCE I UPDATED BUT WE ARE NOW ON SEPTEMBER HOLIDAYS FOR TWO WEEKS IN AUSTRALIA, THAT'S RIGHT WE ARE ALL PARTYING IT UP WITH OUR KANGAROOS. JOKES WE DON'T LIVE IN THE BUSH, THAT'S JUST SOME STUPID STEREOTYPE, BUT I FEEL BAD FOR YOU GUYS OVERSEAS CAUSE YOUR STILL AT SCHOOL, BUT YOU STILL LIVE IN PLACES LIKE AMERICA SO IM NOT THAT SORRY FOR YOU. ANYWAY IM MISSING THE POINT IM ON HOLIDAYS NOW SO ILL BE UPDATING ALMOST EVERY DAY EVEN OCCASIONALLY TWICE A DAY. I WILL TRY AND UPDATE MY OTHER STORY SECRETS TODAY AND I HOPE TO DO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS THIS AFTERNOON ANYWAY THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT. P**

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW xoxo gossip girl—no really it starts again soon yea**

**CHAPTER TWO- SEATTLE**

**1 week later 3 days till full moon**

**Scott POV**

One week later here I was at the airport reluctantly boarding a plane to Seattle. Of course, I hadn't seen Spencer for years so it was highly possible that he wasn't the hunter but you never know. Then again, that night it was dark in the woods and I was wolfed out, so he propably didn't recognise me. I decided to bring with me to Seattle the two people I can't live without, Allison and Stiles. Seeing as I was bringing them I also invited Isaac, Derek and Erica, Boyd is in Miami, God knows why though? While I am at it I decided to take Lydia and Jackson too. In his bag stiles had five pairs of the longest chains I have ever seen in my life. One set for me, one for Isaac, one for Erica, one for now werewolf Jackson and just in case one for Derek. Concealed inside her bag, Allison has her crossbow, she knows I would never intentionally hurt her, but on a full moon it's not me anymore. Amazingly Allison get past security and I wonder if there are hunters at work. I mean who the hell would let a girl with a crossbow onto a plane, unless they saw the last name argent? Twenty minutes later and we're off to seattle. One hour and we arrive.

**Carly POV**

We've just finished another amazing episode of iCarly and Sam, Freddie, Gibby and I are all downstairs eating some red velvet cupcakes. We discover for the third time this month that Sam has sucked out all the filling and we are all pissed. Because I am a peacemaker I pull out the whipped cream from the fridge and immediately fill up the cupcakes. "wala,' I say problem all fixed. We eat the cupcakes and they are delicious. 'Great job with the effects Freddie I say, you are so good.' Sam opens her mouth to say something rude to Freddie just as the doorbell rings. 'I'll get it Spencer, I yell.'

I open the door and am overwhelmed by a mass of hotness. Holy hell, says Sam, where do you all live. Standing there is well I'll just list it

A smoking tanned guy with dark brown hair and kind chocolate eyes. He is ripped

He has his arm around a stunning brunette with pale skin and kind brown eyes, with a fire inside them and I know that this girl is strong. These two are deeply in love

A hot as guy who could be a model with blonde hair and the green eyes, he is also ripped with muscle

He has his arm around a beautiful red head with brown eyes who looks like she has seen things you shouldn't but she has and she won

There is a cute guy with a buzz cut and cute brown eyes who had humour in his eyes

A sexy guy with black hair and the most amazing bluey green eyes I have ever seen. He is ripped, but in his eyes is a pain I have never seen before. It looks like the other guys are afraid of him

A slutty but pretty blonde, who looks aggressive and just plain mean

And a highly attractive guy with blondish hair and blue eyes. And is completely ripped

Who the hell are you guys I say, um the modelling agency is the other way not here?

**Scott POV**

'Um we are not models, I say

All of the people in the apartment are staring at us with their mouths wide open like they have never seen a group of peoplebefore. What the hell Allison says under her breath. Nobody else can hear it but she knows us wolves can, and I wonder the same thing. The door was opened by a pretty girl with black hair and kind eyes. In the apartment I see what looks like a complete geek and I know he will get along well with Stiles. And what looks like a shorter version of Erica, but a truly violent person- and she's not even a wolf. Finally, I see the man and its Spencer, its him. And it seems he recognises Allison because he runs over and gives us a hug. Scott he says, I haven't seen you in years, thankgod it seems he doesn't remember me and Allison says the same thing under his breath.

**Carly POV**

Only now do I remember what Spencer said about Scott coming to stay with us with a few friends, and I can't help but wonder which one he is. 'Hi, Im Scott, the hot one says the one with the tan and chocolate hair. He pulls me into a hug, I haven't seen you forever carls he says and now I remember him, he was so sweet but one big let down was he has asthma, who could live with that. But now there is something darker about him and I can only wonder what has changed. In fact there is something dark and menacing about all of them. In all of their eyes in something that no one their age should experience but they have. "well I'll introduce you all then, scott says, well I'm scott carlys cousin. He points to the brunette girl, this is my girlfriend Allison Argent, this, he points at the kid with the buzz cut, is Stiles Stillinski, this, he points at the blond modally guy is Jackson Whittemore, he points at the redhead this is Lydia Martin, the slutty girls name is Erica, the blondish guy is Isaac and the tough guy is Derek. They all murmur hellos and I move onto introduce my friends, "Well I say I'm Carly, the geek is Freddie, the juvy girl is Sam, the strange guy is Gibby and this is my brother Spencer. Come on guys I'll show you to your rooms.

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW GUYS**


End file.
